The Reason Nico Di Angelo Is At Hogwarts
by NicoDiAngelo234
Summary: Hades is angry. Why you ask? Well, that mortal wizard from Hecate's pet world just won't die! This time, Tom Riddle has gone too far. Who does Hades send to take care of the problem? His only son, Nico Di Angelo. Find out how Nico deals with the pink frog Umbitch and a nosy as hell golden Golden Trio! He may also meet some familiar friends . . . . . . ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello, my fellow readers and writers before start this chapter I would like to say a few things. First off I don't own Harry Potter and I sure as hell don't own Percy Jackson. Second I will have you all know that I am writing another story along with this one, so I don't want to see a flame demanding I update that weekend. Now if its been say two months feel free to beak out the pitch forks. But if I get one _stinking_ flame, and it's only been a week, I will go bat-shit insane and I will give the person a good ass tongue thrashing. I don't want to seem like a bitch, but I've had it happen to me before. Now that my little warning is over enjoy!**_  
_

**_Nico_**

I was having a perfectly good afternoon until my dad summoned me. Frankly I wasn't really that surprised. Since the ending of the Titan War my dad had warmed up to me considerably, meaning he cared about me enough to go bat-shit crazy if I were to die. The only reason this happened is because after a remark that Bianca, my dead sister, that would have done better at the task he was giving me for the billionth time, I snapped. I don't exactly remember what I said, but I know a gave him an ear full. After I had finally calmed down, I realized what I'd done I immediately thought I was going to die. To my shock my father had just laughed, saying I'd finally grown a back bone.

Anyway, after my father summoned me, I quickly shadow traveled to my father's throne room. He sat in his throne, in his twelve-foot tall form, siting completely still.

I bowed, getting down on one knee "You called, Father" I said, staring at him expectantly.

He gave a nod of his head "Yes, my son. I have a very important task for you. Do you remember what I told you of Tom Riddle?" he asked, a tone of steely anger in his voice as he spoke of that cursed man's name.

My eyes hardened to a solid black in anger. My father had spoken of Tom Riddle, a man who had cheated both my father and Thanatos. Apparently, he was some maniac dark wizard form Hecate's pet world that had gone rogue. My father and I hated him with a burning passion of a thousand Hell Fires. He was far weaker than an average demigod, so we had left the wizarding world to take care of him. But as things we're escalated, he's probably decided to do something.

I nodded my head "Yes, Father. Tell me what you what want me to do" I said, my eye shining with excitement.

My father nodded his head approvingly "I need you to attend one of the wizarding schools of Britain to gather information on him and the whereabouts of his seven Horcruxes." said my father seriously.

I raised my eyebrow "How do I pose as a wizard, if I don't have any magic" I asked curiously.

Father nodded expectantly "Hecate has agreed to bless you temporarily" he said. Just on cue, a woman appeared by my father's throne.

She had the standard godly beauty with full red lips and curly brown locks that went down her back in ringlets. I noticed that anything near her turned into different objects. A group of butterflies by her head would change into different flying insects and then back again. Some flowers by her feet would bloom, turn brown, then die over and over again.

Hecate wore a standard Greek dress, with white and smiled at me "Well I might as well get this started" she said cheerily.

She pulled out what I assumed was a wand and stood closer to me until she was within an arms difference away, before taking her wand and tapping me on the head with it.

A warm feeling spread from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Hecate gave Father a nod "He now has my blessing,however due to his demigod status, he will be more powerful than most of the instructors at my school." she turned to me "You will be joining in with the fifth year class" she told me, before showing her true form and transporting away.

My father gave a nod to himself before snapping his fingers. A black trunk appeared beside his throne "This trunk has all the things you will need. Shadow travel to the train heading to Scotland, just feel out someone with two souls" he said.

A black wand appeared in his hand "I have hand crafted this wand to work only for you. It's made from the Poplar trees in the Fields of Asphold,with a core of a piece of my hair. Be cautious, god hair wands are extremely powerful" he told me. As I took my wand from his hand, a warm feeling spread through me. "Now go, and do me proud"he said waving his hands at me. I reached out to the nearest shadow, wrapping it around myself before I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello, my fellow readers and writers, as you can all plainly see I'm back with another chapter. This time I not going to go int a rant, this time my note isn't so bad. Remember that other story I mentioned last time? I just wanted to say if you are a Dragon Ball Z fan and you think it needs a little more girl power, go check it out and tell me what you think. And before I forget I wanted to thank both OrangeFace99 and Massacre13 for being my first two reviewers. Also this story takes place in OotP.**_  
_

**_Nico_**

When I came out of the shadows, I found myself sitting in a train compartment that was empty besides my self of course. I sat down with a sigh as I watched the trees race by.

Suddenly, a girl with silky blonde/white hair popped her head into the compartment. She had blue/gray eyes that looked clouded, so she appeared as if she were half asleep. I noticed a necklace of bottle quarts around her neck and her wand tucked behind her ear, much like someone would do with a pencil.

She gave me a dreamy smile "Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" she said. I noticed that even her voice also sounded dreamy, but I nodded at her and gave her one of my rare smiles.

She sat down in the seat across from me, pulling out a newspaper titled 'The Quibbler' and turning it upside down. I gave her a weird look, wondering why she was reading it upside down. I shrugged, usually I wouldn't give a Hades what someone was doing, but for some reason she intruidged me, usually when that happened it was because my instincts were screaming '_Run you dumbass! It's a freaking monster that wants to kill you_', but this time it was different somehow.

She must have felt my gaze because she folded the newspaper neatly and set it on her lap. The girl gave me a smile

"The names Luna Lovegood" she said holding out her hand.

I hesitantly placed my pale hand in her slightly tan one "Nico Di Angelo" I said softly.

She gave me yet another dreamy smile "A pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said softly, before going back to her newspaper.

Suddenly, I heard voices right outside of the compartment, before it opened to show three people. There were two boys and one girl, all look completely different from each other. The girl had bright, fiery red hair that contracted to her pale skin that was covered with freckles. She was fairly thin, but tall. The first boy had a pudgy face with wide brown eyes. He was a bit on large side, but nothing too noticeable. The last boy was the one who interested me the most, and it wasn't that he looked like a scrawny version of my cousin, Percy Jackson. Based upon the fact I could faintly detect another soul besides his own within him, I guess that this was Harry Potter. When I focused more I could feel it coming from a lightning shaped scar on the center of his forehead. I narrowed my eyes at the blemish, I could sense that the extra soul was very evil. Horcruxes such as this always made me very angry and disgusted whenever I came across one.

I watched quietly as Luna introduced herself, noticing that they hadn't seen me yet. I smirked slightly, deciding to give them a little scare.

"Harry Potter, I presume" I said, watching with barley contained laughter as the three whipped their heads around so fast they probably had whiplash.

I kept my Poker Face on as I stuck out my hand "Nico Di Angelo" I said watching as the raven haired boy slowly took my hand and shook it quickly before letting go.

I smirked inwardly, knowing my hand was as cold as ice. Since I was a son of Hades, my body tempeture was several degrees lower than normal.

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts before" he said.

I waved at him dismissively "I'm an enchange student from America" I told him, watching as he nodded his head in acceptance.

I turned my head to stare out window, completely ignoring the other people in the compartment. _'I might as well get some sleep'_ I thought before succumbing to the warm darkness.


End file.
